1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, relates to a semiconductor device including an element isolating trench structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Various semiconductor devices including element isolating trench structures are proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 2009-164609, 2003-303830 and 2001-199191).
The present inventors have found that there is the following problem as a result of intensively investigating the semiconductor devices including such element isolating trench structures. That is, when such an element isolating trench structure is arranged to be of two-dimensionally high density, it has been found that there is a problem in that a crack is generated at the outermost circumference portion of the trench structure which is high densely arranged.